borderlands_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Borderlands V
Borderlands V is a project started on November 18th, 2013. The game is still being worked on, and since it is a fanon game, everyone can pitch ideas for the game. Story Set 3 years after the defeat of Hyperion and Handsome Jack, The Crimson Raiders sold eridium to make money to create the GVHA (Galactic Vault Hunters Association) to find and open all the Vaults in the known universe using their map. This is where you come in, fresh off the dropship, you think to yourself "I'm gonna change the world forever." Our characters must explore several new planets to obtain the vault key fragments and open the vaults, all the while being attacked by bandits, mad cultists, mercenaries and the mysterious I.G.P.D. (Inter Galactic Police Department) Weapons * Pistols * Machine Guns * SMGs * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Rocket Launchers * Spewers * Melee * Grenades Weapon Manufacturers * Jakobs * Tediore * Torgue * Dahl * Bandit * Hyperion * Maliwan * Vladof * S&S munitions * Hydra * I.G.P.D. Character Classes Base Game: *Assassin *Engineer *Goliath *Gun-Cultist *Savage *Surgeon DLC: *Siren *Hunter *Soldier *Gunzerker *Grave Digger NPCs Humans * Constantine - A big time arms dealer, sworn enemy of Marcus. He offers many bounties to kill specific bandits and thieves. * Butch - a vendor in Eden-6. Sells explosive themed weapons. * Duke Flynt - a Vendor in Eden-6. Sells fire themed weapons. * Ymir - a vendor in Eden-6. Sells ice themed weapons. * Howard - a vendor in Eden-6 sells "Realistic" themed * Aria - a soldier residing in the Hollow. Gives Quests. * Fergus - owner of the Rock Bottom ''bar in The Hollow. Gives Quests. * Admiral Conagher - leader of the Salvation Legion. Stereotypical freedom loving American. * Private Brian - a low ranking member of the Salvation Legion. Also a huge coward and screw-up. * Commissar Volkov - leader of the Red Stars. Easily irritated and Hot-headed. * Major Zubeknak - Strategist of the Red Stars. Extremely calm about everything, except his ex-wife. * Atlas - Creator and only editor of the Gunonomicon. Robots * Claptrap - Extremely enthusiastic robot. Last of his kind. * Bruno - Reprogrammed Forge Guardian. Acts as a Bouncer in Eden-6. * Icicle - A Forge Guardian that accidentally developed sentience. Remains Frozen on Thanos-3 until freed by the player. Enemies '''Humanoid' * Bandits * Cult of the True gun * Vladof soldiers * Dahl soldiers * I.G.P.D. soldiers Wildlife * Skag * Energy crystals * Crystallized Beasts * Bullymongs * Rakks * Varkids * Treshers * Stalkers * Spiderant * Pelt Sanders Mechanical * Forge guardians * Loaders Main Bosses: * SnapJaw * Gamma Gut * T4-L05 * Major Voltz * Chief Gasha-Mog * Mum * Titank * The Devourer Raid bosses * The Lord of the jammed * The Captain * The Forgemaster Vehicles Locations In Borderlands V the player has the option to visit many new planets besides Pandora such as: Eden-6 '''A planet with 2 moons that is marketed as the most beautiful place in the galaxy. Sometimes refereed as the tourism center of the galaxy. if yo wish to gamble, shop or take on missions then this is the perfect place for you, otherwise there are very little enemies here to grind Xp with here. Locations include: * '''Landing Bay - leads to the other areas * Lucky-7 Casino - Gambling hall has 3lot machines * Munitions market - trading center has 2 shops 1 grinder and 1 muncher * Gladiatorial Arena - player v player arena * Slums of Eden - rundown slums with bandits Mortis-4 'Once a very successful and highly populated planet now a heavily eradiated hell-hole, due to decades of nuclear war. The only actual cities are located in cold underground caves since the surface is uninhabitable without proper equipment. A good place for lovers of close quarter combat and raid boss hunters. Contains the 1st Vault. * [[The Hollow|'The Hollow]] - One of the largest caves on Mortis-4, Hollow Point is located here. Contains 3 red chests. The Heretic and Snake Eyes are found and fought here * The Glowing City '''- Heavily irradiated ruins of a once highly populated city. Contains 4 red chests. * '''Desolate Crater - '''A colossal crater caused by a massive nuclear bomb known as the "Big One". Incredibly radioactive and filled with powerful mutants. Contains 2 red chests and 2 Giant chests. Gamma gut is encountered and fought here * '''Stalker Geode - A large cave filled with stalkers. Contains 1 Giant Chest. * Crystallized Caves - Large crystal caves full of Energy crystals and Crystal beasts. Contains 2 red chests * The Screeching Abyss '''- A long and deep cave system said to lead to the very core of the planet. Leads to the Forge. Contains 2 red chests. * '''The Forge - A weapons factory located near the hot core of the planet. It is inhabited by Forge Guardians. Contains 5 red chests. The planet's Vault is located here. * Forgemaster's Chamber '''- A large circular forge. Contains 3 giant chests. The Forgemaster raid boss is fought here. '''Ares-2 '''A barren, resource rich planet stuck in a perpetual state of war between two factions: The Salvation Legion, a private military organisation employed by Dahl and the Red Stars, a group of rebels,anarchists and mercenaries who fly the Vladof banner. Very little besides combat happens here, perfect for farming enemies. Contains the second Vault. * '''Red Camp - Base of operations of the Red Stars. Contains 1 Vladof vending machine and a green chest * Salvation Lands - Base of operations of the Salvation Legion. Contains 1 Dahl vending machine and a green chest. * No Mans's land - Battleground between the two factions. Contains 3 white chests. * Atlas Labs '- A top secret, underground research facility made by Atlas before they went bankrupt. Still mostly operational. Contains 2 red chests. Major Voltz is encountered and fought here * '''Splitrock Mine '- A large mining complex owned by Dahl, supplies the Salvation army with resources to manufacture weapons. Contains 2 green chests * 'Slava Munitions Factory '- A large factory that mass produces bullets and grenades to accommodate Vladof weapon's high ammo consumption. Contains 1 red chest * '''Hero's resting place - Numerous graves and memorials of both sides are found here. Graves can be looted for greens and blues, at the cost of angering the guards. The planet's Vault is located here 'Starbase One '''is a top secret Hyperion Military base and weapon's testing facility. The personnel there has come into possession of a fragment of a vault key, and are studying it to further their own interests. The Vault hunter is tasked with infiltrating the base and stealing the vault key * '''Landing bay '- A landing bay for Hyperion space shuttles. Contains 1 red chest and 2 green chests * 'Vulcan laboratory '- A series of labs and testing chambers, where Hyperion develops their new weapons and store the Vault key fragment. Contains 1 giant chest and 1 red chest * 'Testing grounds - '''A large area dedicated to testing weapons and running combat simulations for Hyperion troops. Contains 2 giant chests. T4-L05 is encountered and fought here '''Ferox-0 '''A beautiful planet with plentiful resources and beautiful sights, that is avoided like the plague due to it's plethora of deadly and poisonous flora and fauna, even more so than Pandora. Many exotic creatures and equally exotic loot await any vault hunter brave enough to land on Ferox-0. * '''The Savage Lands '- Vast flatlands covered in tall grass and littered with massive trees, watch out for predators! - contains 2 red chests and 2 green chests. Bone Smasha is encountered here * 'The Howling Caves '- A large and labyrinthine cave system filled with stalkers and all sorts of unsavory creatures. contains 2 giant chests. * 'Respite '- One of the few civilized settlements of Ferox-0. Contains an ammo, weapon and health vending machine. * 'The Living Jungle '- An overgrown jungle filled with sentient, poisonous man eating plants. Leads to the Ancient temple. Contains 4 rec chests. * 'The Great Nothing '- A vast and barren wasteland filled with dangerous beasts. Nothing of value here, nope, absolutely no reason to be here. Contains 1 Colossal Chest. * 'Ancient Temple '- An ancient Temple built by the Eridians. contains the planet's vault. The Titank is encountered and fought here Miscellaneous Features